The Capitals
by LunaKirkland
Summary: This is just something fun I did just wanted you to get to meet my OCs hope you enjoy.
1. Luna Kirkland

**This is a list of my Hetalia OC daughters and or sons see I like to think of the Countries having their capital as their kids so these are the Ocs I made I just wanted to share them. I going to do them by chapters .**

**The Hetalia Capitol's **

**Luna Kirkland aka London, England **

**(yes that is my User name)**

Family: England (father), Luxembourg (mother), Scotland,Ireland,Wales,America,Canada and Germany (Uncle), North Ireland, Sicily, and Alaska (aunt), Amelia (Mia), Daniel, Chris, Bella, and Victoria (Cousins).

Appearance: She takes more after England I mean she is his Capitol So she has green eyes and blonde hair, but the only thing she didn't get from England were his eyebrows. She is English, but with Luxembourg being her mother she spoke some German but really only when she is really mad. She is 13 years old .

Clothes: She wears mostly dresses and skirts her shirt, dresses or skirt were either the colors of the UK flag or they were green,red,blue and sometimes she wears something Scottish. She wears a necklace her father gave her the necklace was a union jacket themed and had her Dad's and Uncles' names around it. She never took it of along with her UK flag theme based headband.

Bio: Luna Kirkland aka London is England's and Luxembourg's but something happened Luxembourg died leaving England to raise Luna along with his Brothers. I know Nations can't die, but well somehow Luxembourg died when Luna was 5 years old.

Luna loved her Uncle Scotland as much as she love her dad I mean she loved her other uncles, but she just grew up clinging to Scotland. She loves hangout with her Cousins well all excepted Victoria she doesn't like what America did to her father leaving him on the field crying. she was little at the time but she always heard stories of how America rebelled and left England.

Victoria and her always get into fights which confuses her father and Uncles. She had one cousin she favored over them all and that was Daniel aka Dublin Ireland's son.

Likes: Scones, Scotland's Shepherd's pie,tea, Danny(Dublin),potatoes,and German sweets.

Dislikes: Haggis,Wurst and Victoria.

**This is my first OC I made her I hope you like her I can't draw so use your imagination.**

**Also I do not own Hetalia, But... I do own my OC **

**Next up is Amelia (Mia) Kirkland Scotland's capital**

**Also if you want to use any of my OCs ask first DO NOT STEAL!  
><strong>


	2. Amelia Kirkland

**Hello This is chapter 2 of my ocs I made..**

**I do not own Hetalia but if I did Scotland would so be in it. **

**But I do own Amelia aka Edinburgh**

**Amelia Kirkland (Edinburgh,Scotland )**

Family: Scotland (father), Sicily (Mother), England,Ireland,Wales,Italy,and Romano (uncle),

North Ireland and Luxembourg (aunts), Luna, Daniel,Chris (cousins)

Appearance: She take more after her father so she has ginger red hair and green eyes. So the only resemblance she had to her mother is her personality just like Luna she is Scottish but when she get's mad she speaks Italian.

Clothes: She mostly wears skirts with Scottish patterns on it. She has a black or white shirts. Her hair is almost always half way up.

Bio: Amelia Kirkland aka Edinburgh Scotland's capitol. She is Scotland's and Sicily's daughter. She is a daddy's girl and she loves to hang out with Luna and her other cousins. Be careful though when she gets mad she turns into Romano so don't insult her papa or mess with her Uncle Italy or any of her family she will defend all her prefers to be called Mia.

Likes: Scones,cupcakes,Scotland's Shepherd's pie, pasta and Tomatoes.

Dislikes: Haggis (even though she is Scottish), France,Spain and other countire,states or capitols messing with her family.

**Well that is a short one but I love Amelia(Mia) Kirkland **

** Next is Dublin Daniel Kirkland.**


	3. Daniel Kirkland

**Welcome back :)**

**again I do not own Hetalia but I do own Daniel Kirkland aka Dublin,Ireland.**

**I had fun making him up.**

**Dublin Kirkland aka Dublin, Ireland **

Family: Ireland (Father), Mother(Unknown), England,Scotland and Wales (Uncle), North Ireland, Luxembourg and Sicily (Aunt), Luna, Mia,Chris,and Bella

Appearance:  He has ginger hair and has clover green eyes. He has freckles on his face.

Clothes: Daniel wears everything green his shirts,his pants, his jackets,his shoes even his boxers funny

Bio: Daniel Kirkland is Dublin the capitol of Ireland he is very superstitious. Don't make fun of leprechauns don't tell them they don't exists he will get really angry. Ireland found Daniel in a field of 4-leaf Clovers. He loves his father and his whole family. Luna is his fave cousin so don't hurt Luna he will to everything to protect her and same goes with his other cousins and family. He likes being called Danny really only Ireland called him Daniel and so did England, but Luna and the rest call him Danny.

Likes: the color green. Clovers, leprechauns, potatoes and Scotland's shepherd's pie (you will see this on all the UK kids bios)

Dislikes: Anyone who messes with Luna or his family, anyone who makes fun of leprechauns,bad luck so he is not a fan of Friday the 13th .

**Again sorry it's so short but really there not stories just for you all to get to know my Ocs **

** Next is the Last of the UK Chirstopher Kirkland aka Cardiff,Wales **


	4. Chirstopher Kirkland

**Okay, Welcome back **

**here is the last of the UK capitals **

**I again do not own Hetalia, but I do own Christopher Kirkland aka Cardiff, Wales **

**Christopher Kirkland aka Cardiff, Wales**

Family: Wales (father), Mother (unknown), Scotland, England, and Ireland (Uncle), North Ireland, Luxembourg, Sicily (aunt), Luna, Mia,Daniel,and Bella (cousins)

Appearance : He looks like a mini Wales/England has Wales' eyes and England's hair.

Clothes: He wore dragon or sheep based shirts and jeans and sometimes sweaters and or work clothes.

Bio: Christopher Kirkland aka Cardiff, Wales prefers to be called Chris only his father and England called him Christopher. He will always protects his family so don't mess with them at all. He likes to hang out with Daniel. Wales found him among all his sheep sleeping and saw that he was his capitol Cardiff, Wales. He is also somewhat shy but once he gets to know someone he opens up

**A/n Told you that one was short  
><strong>


End file.
